wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miorik
) Buenos Aires, Argentina |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Malcom Miorik Kon Miorik |Altura= |Peso= |Anunciado(a) desde= |Entrenadores= Amazing Red OCW Tutumba |Debut= 6 de mayo de 2009 |Retiro= }}Malcolm March (nacido el 9 de marzo de 1990) mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Miorik, es un actor de teatro, bailarín, cantante, director, productor, y luchador profesional argentino-estadounidense, quien es mejor conocido por su paso dentro de la Alkon Wrestling Entertainment donde sería dos veces e inaugural Campeón Mundial de la AWE, y de la Asociación Argentina de Wrestling donde sería una vez y el inaugural Campeón de la AAW. Principios de su vida El nació en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Su padre es estadounidense y su madre es argentina, por ende el tiene doble nacionalidad. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Alkon Wrestling Entertainment (2008–2009)' En marzo de 2008 cuando el proyecto de la Alkon Wrestling Entertainment se inicia, el se une al mismo proyecto para iniciar su carrera como luchador profesional siendo entrenado por los luchadores NeoFénix y OCW. El 6 de mayo de 2008 durante AWE Show 1, haría su debut como luchador bajo el nombre de ring Malcom donde haría equipo con Matidroga y Rob Cena logrando derrotar a Buzz Arda en una lucha tres contra uno en desventaja; más tarde sería presentado bajo un nuevo nombre de ring Miorik Kon y siendo el primer Campeón Mundial de la AWE perdiendo el mismo ante Rob Dam en una lucha triple amenaza la cual también involucró a Matidroga. El 5 de junio durante el evento Gran Agite Argento, sería presentado bajo un nuevo nombre de ring Miorik y estableciéndose como heel, durante el evento sería derrotado por Hasen Reck en una lucha fatal de seis esquinas. El 28 de julio durante AWE Show 2, lograría derrotar a Kamus. El 31 de agosto durante AWE Show 3, sería derrotado por Matt Dragón. El 25 de diciembre durante el evento Hasta las Bolas, lograría defender el Campeonato Mundial de la AWE durante una Lucha Hardcore en contra de Rob; posteriormente tendría que dejar el título vacante por una fractura de tobillo que sufrió durante la lucha. La lesión lo dejaría fuera de la AWE hasta el cierre de la misma el 2 de febrero de 2009, debido a problemas legales con el nombre. 'Asociación Argentina de Wrestling (2009–2011)' El proyecto pasaría a llamarse como Asociación Argentina de Wrestling. Su debut dentro de la AAW sería el 12 de marzo de 2009 durante Evolución 1, donde bajo su nombre de ring Miorik lograría derrotar a Matt Dragón en la primera ronda del Torneo por el Campeonato de la AAW. El 27 de marzo durante Evolución 2, haría equipo con Facundo Almagro y Piqueterito Jr. para enfrentarse ante Dancin', Obbie Reggae y Rob en una lucha de seis hombres por equipo, la cual acabaría sin decisión luego de una interrupción por parte de The Machine quien atacaría a los seis luchadores. El 17 de abril durante Evolución en Vivo, sería derrotado por NeoFénix en una Lucha Hardcore por el vacante Campeonato Extremo Argentino de la AAW. El 18 de mayo durante Evolución 3, lograría derrotar a Facundo Almagro en las semifinales del torneo. El 30 de junio durante Evolución 4, debido a que una llave de las semifinales faltaba un luchador, Miorik lograría derrotar a NeoFénix para oficialmente pasar a las finales del torneo. El 2 de septiembre durante el evento A Sangre Fría, lograría derrotar a Paranoid en las finales del torneo y así lograr coronarse como el primer Campeón de la AAW. El 18 de noviembre durante Evolución 7, lograría su primera defensa titular ante Hasen Reck. El 7 de diciembre durante Evolución 8, Miorik perdería su invicto ante Facundo Almagro. El 25 de enero de 2010 durante Evolución 9, lograría una victoria inesperada ante Mike Defeqto, luego de que el árbitro especial Facundo Almagro fallara su Alta Patada. El 21 de marzo durante el evento El Gran Agite Argento, perdería el Campeonato de la AAW ante Facundo Almagro; más tarde durante el evento sería parte de una batalla real para lograr ganar el maletín con chance a cualquier título de la AAW, si bien lograría eliminar a Arielo Savior y Rob Holland el sería eliminado en el final por Matt Dragón. El 22 de mayo durante Evolución 10, al inicio del episodio confrontaría a Matt Dragón afirmando que el tuvo que haber ganado El Gran Agite Argento y posteriormente atacaría a Dragón. El 6 de julio durante Intermedios - 6° Entrega, lograría derrotar a Dancin'. El 27 de julio durante Evolución 11, Miorik aparecería al inicio del episodio parodiando a Matt Dragón y luego confrontándolo; más tarde sería derrotado por Dragón en donde el maletín con chance para retar a cualquier campeón de la AAW estaba en juego. El 20 de diciembre de 2011 durante su último episodio Evolución 12, sería derrotado por OCW tras rendirse por una figura en cuatro. Posteriormente Miorik se retiraría como luchador profesional. 'Lucha Extrema (2016, 2018)' El 16 de octubre de 2016 durante el evento de Lucha Extrema llamado Lucha Extrema vs XNL, Miorik apareció como uno de los invitados en el Sector VIP. En febrero de 2018, el regresaría por un mes a la Argentina y se pondría a entrenar con Lucha Extrema. 'House of Glory (2017–presente)' En el 2017, regresaría a los entrenamientos para regresar a su carrera como luchador de las manos de House of Glory. El 4 de mayo de 2018, anunció por su cuenta en Facebook que su regreso oficial al ring se llevaría a cabo el 18 de mayo durante el evento Fair Warning de House of Glory. Durante el evento, bajo su nombre de ring Miorik el sería parte de una batalla real la cual no lograría ganarla. Otra media Tras retirarse como luchador profesional, se mudaría hacia la Ciudad de Nueva York, para iniciar sus estudios en la Academia Musical y Dramática Estadounidense. Debutaría como director y escritor en el cortometraje llamado El misterio del visitante. Posteriormente, sería el co-director del cortometraje llamado Te espere. Su debut como actor de teatro sería en el 2012, donde participó de las obras de teatro llamadas Rent como Roger e In the heights como Benny. En el 2013, participaría de las obras de teatro llamadas Chicago como Fred Casely y Rent como Marcelo Caballero. Luego de un breve hiatus, el regresaría a las obras de teatro en el 2015, donde participó de las obras de teatro llamadas A funny thing happened on the way to the florist como Enrique, Distortion como uno de los muchos actores, bailarín y coreógrafo; The grim and Grisly Tales como Sam y James (transformación del Espejo del Círculo), Let’s Broadway Off Broadway como un cantante destacado, Into the woods como El lobo, Queens Theatre como un hombre policía y I put it in, you pay me and I leave como Daniel. En el 2016, participó de la obra de teatro llamada 1986 como Ensemble. Filmografía 'Cortometrajes' 'Teatro' En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Spear *'Movimientos de firma' **Death Valley driver **Diving stomp, seguido por un spear **DDT **Enzuigiri **Running knee, a un oponente colgado en la tercera cuerda *'Apodos' **"Miorik Kon" (solo en la AAW) *'Temas de entrada' **"Calavera Deforme" de Catupecu Machu (AAW) Campeonatos y logros *'Alkon Wrestling Entertainment' **Campeonato Mundial de la AWE (2 veces, inaugural) *'Asociación Argentina de Wrestling' **Campeonato de la AAW (1 vez, inaugural) **Torneo por el Campeonato de la AAW Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (inglés) *|50px Malk March en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Malk March en Instagram (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Debuts en 2008 Categoría:Alkon Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Asociación Argentina de Wrestling Categoría:Lucha Extrema Categoría:House of Glory